Caught red-handed
by Uzumaki Meme
Summary: "He is my friend. No more no less, but I think it's fine if we became more than just friends" Who thought that Naruto will accept his friend's feelings so easily. KIBANARU. BL
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay this was supposed to be a one-shot but it ended up with two chapters. I'm not sure if I've done well, and I apologize if I didn't. Anyway enjoy reading.** _

"YOU MUST BE KIDDING ME" Naruto yelled. He was sitting with his friends somewhere in the forest to avoid the noise and to relax. Sai, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, and Chouji noticed something and when they pointed it out to the blond he started yelling and accusing them for lying. It was something that is hard to believe. Shikamru sighed and mumbled "Troublesome".

"We wouldn't joke about this Naruto. We all noticed how he looks at you all the time" Neji squeeze the bridge of his nose. He hated loud voices, and he wasn't the humorous type. He never had time to joke around. He was more into training and becoming stronger to protect the village and to honor his late father and family. Things like jokes and pranks were a waste of his precious time. He won't get anything by wasting his time on such things.

Naruto gulped and looked at the group. There was no way that this is true. He looked at them hoping that one of them will start laughing and shout "Got ya". He won't get mad he just wanted this to be a joke. "Why don't we do an experiments to prove it to you" suggested Sai with his usual fake smile on his face.

"No. No. There is no way...I mean why would Kiba be attracted to me? Plus he knows that I like Sakura and that Hinata likes me" Naruto saw Lee's eyes sparkle. He knew what was coming. "THIS IS THE REAL YOUTH. GAI-SENSEI SAID THAT LOVE IS A PART OF YOUTH. WE SHOULD ALL ACCEPT IT" Lee was now standing with his fist in front of him. Naruto could see the sunset scene behind him and hear the sound of the sea waves. He sighed and looked at his friends for a last hope.

"So what's the plan?" Chouji looked at Shikamaru then Sai, Lee, and Neji followed his action. "You're not thinking of getting me into this mess are you?" They still looked. He sighed and straightened up. He had never thought that he will be using his intelligence in something like this. He was also curios and wanted to find if they were right about Kiba. Even though he knew it was true. They knew the brunette and they knew that he wasn't capable of loving anything but his dog Akamaru. Others were teammates and teachers he respected, but they caught him many times staring at the blond. They wanted to believe that it was JUST staring, but there were times were he blushed while staring or when he was caught staring. "Troublesome..Okay so here is the plan..."

Sakura and Ino were walking in the village in the evening. It was weird that they didn't have any missions that week. Maybe the Hokage wanted them to rest and sent the jounins to do the missions. They didn't mind. They needed some time to rest. The two girls went to a tea house to talk over a cup of tea.

"Did you know that the guys are gathering at Naruto's house today?" Sakura said to her friend and took a sip of her tea. Ino nodded then frowned.

"How could they not invite us. We have been friends for a long time. They can't be doing something bad could they" Ino smirked and Sakura laughed understanding what she said. They sighed and changed the topic since it wasn't that interesting to them.

..Meanwhile..

"Guys I'm still not sure of this" Naruto scratched the back of his neck nervously. Kiba is a close friend of his. He felt like he was wronging him by doing this. It was better if he didn't knew that truth. He doesn't mind at all. He just didn't want to do this.

"Don't worry we will be around if it got worst" Sai tried to comfort the blond but he made it worst. Just how bad can it get? What thing Kiba might do that will need to be stopped. They gathered in the living room and waited for the VIP guest to arrive. Shikamaru laid on the couch and closed his eyes. How can he relax in this situation? Lee went to open the door when they heard a knock. Kiba walked in with Shino with a big smile on his face. 'I'm really sorry Kiba but I will prove that they were wrong about you' Naruto thought still believing in his friend.

The group talked about the missions they had and how they did and how the mission ended. Naruto glanced over at Kiba few times and he never caught him staring. He looked at everyone. 'Almost there' Naruto grinned. Sai saw him and chuckled. He started enjoying this. He might add few spices to Shikamaru's original plan.

Shikamaru yawned and got up. He told the others that he has a mission tomorrow and he must meet with Tsunade-Sama then he left. After an hour or so, Chouji said that he was hungry and craved steak, so he pulled Shino and dragged him out of the apartment. Shino being the silence guy didn't say anything. He accepted being dragged out of the fun. Steak was good so why waste the chance to have it when someone else is buying?

Neji looked at Sai and smiled. The second part of the plan has started. "It's boring so why don't we play a game?" The group nodded. Naruto started getting more nervous. All of them were having fun watching him suffer. He will avenge himself when they finish this "Expose Kiba" mission. He was so deep in thoughts. He missed the part of Sai mentioning and explaining the game. The only thing he got was Lee saying "bring it on".

"I will start.." Neji said "I pick Sai" Naruto blinked. He didn't know what they were playing. "Okay dare you to go out and yell something honest about anyone" Neji turned to look at Naruto and smirked. They were supposed to put Kiba in an awkward position not him. What was wrong with them. Naruto gasped realizing what game they were playing. It was called do it or give something away. A game that was created by him when they were young. He regretted making this game up. It was played now against him. The game's went on like this: A person would dare someone else to do something, and if he didn't do it they will take something from him, and when he runs out of things he should give he loses. Naruto knew where this was going, and he didn't like it at all.

Sai walked out and stood in a place were the others can see him through the window. The smile he gave creeped Naruto. He inhaled deeply then yelled "NARUTO HAVE NO BALLS" Lee, Neji, and Kiba laughed loudly. Naruto blushed and wished that no one got what he said. Of course they heard him with that loud voice. It was surprising that Sai can be loud too. He came back to the apartment and got a kick in the shrine from Naruto.

"Okay.." Sai looked at the four to chose someone "Naruto" Naruto gulped. This was bad. Something bad will happen. "Dare you to take your shirt off and go flirt with Sakura" Neji held his stomach. He was laughing so hard. He never laughed like this in his life. Who thought that this plan will be so interesting. Poor Shikamaru he doesn't know that his plan was changed. He worked his mind for nothing.

"HELL NO. She will kill me" Sai smirked and reached out his hand to Naruto. If he wasn't going to do it then he must hand something over to the person who asked. "Tsk fine" Neji sit straight and looked at Kiba as Naruto pulled down the zipper and slid his jacket over his shoulder. He hesitated first when he reached his shirt but pulled it over his head later. Neji and Sai looked at each other and smirked. Kiba couldn't take his eyes off of Naruto. He was watching so intensely. Lee was busy cheering Naruto.

The room was quiet. They were waiting for Naruto to come back and give something up. They were sure that he won't be able to do it. He loved the girl and wanted to be the cool guy to her. This might ruin his reputation. "Was it okay to send him to Sakura?" Kiba asked. Neji and Sai responded with a smirk and Lee a loud "yes he should show his love".

..In front of the flower shop..

Sakura had already said her goodbyes to Ino and turned to walk to her home. She stopped when she saw Naruto leaning against the wall swinging his leg back and forth. Her eye twitched at his appearance. He was shirtless, but why? "NARUTO" she yelled startling him. He smiled sheepishly.

"Hello S-Sakura-Chan. I'm freezing here mind warming me up" 'what the hell Uzumaki?' It was a stupid hit line'. He watched as her expression went blank then she smiled. She walked toward him slowly. He smiled. Her arms rise then she slapped his shoulders. "Aargh..Sakura-Chan"

"This is the stupidest thing you've ever done. Go put on you shirt baka" she yelled and walked passed the blond bumping her shoulder against his. He sighed. The dare was over. He wasn't killed. He returned to his home to be greeted with laugher. "Stupid Sai" he mumbled before putting on his shirt and jacket. His shoulder was still hurting him. He didn't get how a cute girl can be so strong.

It was Naruto's turn to choose someone. It was his chance to prove that his friends were wrong about Kiba, but if he was wrong then how should he act. "I choose Kiba" Sai and Neji looked at Naruto. They weren't sure of what he was thinking. If he ruined their plan they will make sure he pays for it. It was fun watching Kiba while he tried to hide his attraction toward Naruto. Judging from this game it might be more than just attraction. The brunette might be in love with the blond and afraid to admit it. Kiba cleared his throat. "I dare you to look me in the eye without blinking for a minute, only I can blink" Neji smirked. This will be interesting. Kiba nodded and moved closer to Naruto.

Sai played the timer role while Lee again was cheering. Kiba and Naruto looked at each other in the eye. Naruto smiled knowing that he won. Not this game. He proved that Kiba isn't attracted to him...wait..what's going on? Kiba's cheeks were light shade of red. 'No No No Kiba No. Please just a little bit. Do me a favor and prove that I'm right. Please' Naruto panicked in his own mind. Kiba was getting nervous. He was holding his leg and squeezing to hide his tension. He didn't want to lose but he was nervous. He had ten seconds left, but he couldn't take it so he yelled and covered his eyes. His eyes hurting him wasn't the main deal, but it was a good excuse to look away. "That's torture Naruto" he said while rubbing his eyes.

"So what do you want to take?" He asked. "Headband please" Naruto smiled. Kiba untied it and gave it to Naruto. He looked at it for a while then back at the group.

"I will pick Lee since no one did. I dare you to to act like a girl through the next two rounds" Kiba grinned. This will be awesome. No one imagined Lee being so sassy. They will get to see him acting so feminine. It should be recorded in the history of Konoha. Lee cleared his throat and sit in a way that girls would. Both legs folded under him and his hand on his lap. "So it's my turn" Naruto laughed at how Lee tried to mimic a girl's voice. It was like someone was holding his nose while he talked. "Since you laughed at me Naruto I will pick you" Lee said with the same voice.

It wasn't interesting anymore. Neji and Sai wanted to make the two feel as awkward as possible. Lee won't give them what they wanted, and the next round will be on Naruto so they have less chance to do what they wanted. "I want you to put back Kiba's band on his forehead.." Naruto grinned finding the task so easy. Lee raised a finger telling him to wait there was still more. "While you act like a loving wife" okay now it's getting fun. It was Sai's turn to smirk. Neji tried so hard to hold his laugher. He didn't knew that Lee can be a bastard sometimes. 'Not you too' The poor Naruto thought.

Naruto moved toward Kiba who had trouble controlling his heart beats. He walked behind him and placed the headband on it's place. He smiled and placed his hands on Kiba's shoulder. A good wife would do that to her husband to make him relax. "Say something" Neji smirked. Naruto glared at him. He knew what he wanted him to say, and it will sound so wrong. It would be easier for a couple to say it, but he and Kiba were not a couple. If Kiba wasn't interested in him he will become interested. Naruto leaned closer to Kiba's ear and whispered "Come back safely..honey" a shiver went down Kiba's spine. He felt as the butterflies in his stomack got excited. He felt the heat in his face and wished that he wasn't blushing. It suddenly became hot. He wanted to pull the blond and kiss him right there, but he had to control his desires.

Naruto went back to his place. He didn't care about what the others will do. The third part of the plan should start soon. "Neji..braid your hair" Naruto said. Lee had already turned back to his manly self. All of them watched as Neji untied his hair and braided it with no hesitation. Noting was bad about changing your hair style.

"Well time to leave" Neji said after this turn was over and before getting up. Lee followed. They walked out of the apartment leaving Sai, Kiba, and Naruto. It was Sai's turn to lead the plan to success. He suggested watching t.v so he can trap Naruto between himself and Kiba. It was so normal until he decided to blow air on Naruto's neck. Naruto jumped from his seat landing on Kiba's lap. He glared at Sai but his glare faded as soon as he noticed his position. 'Act normal please' He turned to look at Kiba who froze in his seat. His mouth slightly opened as if he wanted to say something. His face was burning. 'KIBA NOOO' Naruto screamed in his head. It was over. His friends were right, but what should he do now. It would be better to act as if he doesn't know, but will Kiba be alright being ignored.

"Damn it Sai. Sorry Kiba" he apologized and sit back in his place. He glanced at Kiba from the corner of his eyes. He was still shocked. Is he going to leave now? He must have figured it out by now. He might be mad. Is he going to confess already? Or he prefers to keep it to himself forever. That would probably hurt so much. Naruto got up and headed to the kitchen to get some snacks. It was so late for dinner. They were so focused on exposing Kiba and they forgot about dinner. Naruto wouldn't mind eating ramen now, but he didn't feel like it. He was standing in front of the counter dazing off when Sai walked up behind him and did something unexpected.

"WHAT THE HELL SAI" Kiba rushed to the kitchen to see Sai smiling at a red faced Naruto. "Its just groping why are you so worked up Naruto?" Sai smile grew bigger. "Why would you grope me idiot?" Sai looked at Kiba's expression while he said his reason "I just thought about how your ass feels" Naruto hissed. Sai winked and disappeared in a puff of air leaving the two alone to deal with whatever will happen. His turn was over. The last part meant absolute success. He didn't have to stay to see what reaction Kiba will make. They will hear news the next day. It's just a matter of time.

Naruto walked toward Kiba and placed a hand on his shoulder. 'What the hell are you doing Naruto' he wasn't supposed to do that. He was supposed to not know. Doing this is as if he was telling Kiba that he doesn't have to worry and that nothing happened, and if he acted as if he didn't know he should walk back to the living room without saying anything. He was messing everything up. Kiba looked into blue eyes. He chuckled, brushed Naruto's hand off, and turned to walk toward the front door. No word were said by him.

"Everyone left guess I'll leave too" If not the upset expression Kiba had, Naruto would have let him go. He followed him and yanked him back pushing him against the wall. He wanted to punch himself for doing this. "Kiba what's going on?" He asked. Kiba stiffed and looked down at his feet. "Nothing I just have to go back or ma will get mad" he laughed nervously. His mother wouldn't mind him being a bit late since she knew he was with Naruto, and Naruto knew that. He wouldn't nod and let him go. Things should be cleared out.

"Kiba do you like me?"

 **Chapter one id done. Please leave a review so I can know if I should rewrite it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all who followed this story. I really appreciate that. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you. i tried hard to write it as good as I can. Thank you again.**

"Kiba do you like me?" Naruto didn't want to say it that way, but Kiba forced him too. He was hurting himself. They would have dealt with it if he just told him the truth. He hated the idea of Kiba making a fool out of himself in front of others. If he had something to say, then he should just say it. Why hesitate? It's not like he will kill him if he said the truth.

Kiba remained silence. He didn't expect the question. He did like the blond. He liked him more than just a friend, but he was afraid of Naruto's reaction. He was afraid of the idea of Naruto hating him. He didn't mind if Naruto considered him as a friend, but he didn't want him to hate him. What if he started looking at him and treating him differently? He just can't accept the idea. "W-What are you talking about Naruto? Well I do like you, you are my friend" Kiba ended up lying.

"Look me in the eye and say it" It shouldn't have gone this way, but Kiba left no other choice for Naruto. He sucked at lying. If you want to hide something you should never let it show. It's so obvious that Kiba is hiding something, and if he decides to lie he should at least look at Naruto in the eye to make it seem more real. Kiba did nothing of this. He was looking everywhere but at Naruto. It's true that Naruto didn't notice but everyone else did, and they ended up telling Naruto about it.

Kiba looked up at Naruto. He had a serious look on his face. He wasn't making fun of him. He wasn't pulling a prank either. He wanted to know the truth, but if he said it he might hate him. Kiba wasn't ready to lose their friendship because of a one-sided love he had toward the blond. His brows connected into a frown. He won't say anything until Naruto gets bored and let him be. Kiba's heart beats became faster as he saw Naruto pointing out his bottom lip into a pout. 'Shit' he cursed. He knew how adorable Naruto looked when he does that. Naruto sighed. He didn't want to do something stupid, but Kiba left no other choice for him.

He interlocked his arms around Kiba's neck and leaned in leaving few inches between them. His blue eyes never leaving dark brown eyes. He pressed his soft lips on Kiba's. If he kissed back then that would mean yes, and if he didn't then no. He waited for any response and when he got none he moved away. He stepped away from the brunette giving him back his personal space. He heard a growl from the older male then he was yanked and pushed against the wall. He let out a low gasp. He watched as Kiba gritted his teeth before attacking his tan neck. He bit and sucked on the soft skin leaving a dark bruise.

"K-Kiba...Wait.." Naruto called as he tried to hold back moans. Kiba ignored the blond and bit on his earlobe making Naruto shiver. "Kiba..." He tried again and was ignored again "KIBA WAIT" He managed to push him away. "Why are you doing this?" Even though he knew he still asked. He didn't know why he asked though. What did he want to know more? What did he want to hear? Did he really want to prove that his friends were wrong?

Kiba looked at Naruto with lustful eyes. "Do you really not know? Well yes I like you. No I love you Naruto." He rested his head against Naruto's shoulder and placed his hand around his waist to hold him close. It was as if he might lose him at any second. He inhaled the blond's scent then sighed. Naruto shivered at the feeling. He finally let it out. "Do you know how long I have been keeping this. I wasn't going to tell you but what you did now made me snap" Kiba chuckled. Naruto was glad to hear him chuckle. It reassures him that his friend was alright.

Naruto was deep in thoughts. Kiba did like him, but how did he feel? Did he like him back? If he accepted him will he love him in the future? Kiba took the chance and placed his leg between Naruto's earning a gasp followed by a groan from the blond. "You caused this Naruto" Kiba said referring to the bulge in his dark pants. Naruto blushed. "It wasn't this bad when you invited me over. I got excited just thinking that I will see you, then you made it worst when you took off your shirt, and when you kissed me I lost it. I was going to hold it and deal with it later." Naruto's face got even redder that it already is. He didn't want his thoughts to be true.

"Do you mean..." And he asked. He heard Kiba growl. He must not like talking about it. "Yes. I deal with it myself.." He paused and looked at Naruto "while thinking about you" Naruto's face would have became redder than it already is if it was possible. This was too much for him to hear. It was so embarrassing and he didn't want to think about it. "Will you let me use another method to deal with it?" A grin was drawn on Kiba's face as he asked. Naruto just stared at first and he didn't believe that he will do it or how he is going to do it but he nodded.

Kiba bit his bottom lip then pressed it against the blond's into a passionate and gentle kiss. He wrapped his arm around his waist pulling him closer. He smirked when the blond interlocked his arm around his neck and moved one arm to caress the brown locks at the back of Kiba's head. He titled his head giving Kiba a better angle and to deepen the kiss. He thought before about his reaction and response to Kiba's feeling, and now he knows the answer to that. It's not bad to like someone.

He let himself be dragged all the way to his own bedroom. Kiba pulled down his jackets zipper and slid it over his shoulder. Once it was completely removed he casted it in a corner in a room. He resumed marking the tan skin and slid his hands under the blond's shirt. He enjoyed the feeling of warm skin under his hands. He wanted this moment to remain forever. He has finally got the blond for himself, and he was sure than there will be no interruptions or holding backs.

Kiba buried his face in the crook of Naruto's neck. He inhaled the other's scent and felt as he shivered for the second time. He loved his scent so much. Smelling it from afar wasn't enough. The close the better. "This is stupid. It must be a dream. I still can't believe it" he was still unsure of everything happening around him. it all felt like a dream to him. it felt real but not real at the same time.

Naruto cupped the other's face and made him look at him. "This is not a dream and I will prove it to you" Naruto smiled at Kiba then kissed him. His back was now against the the bed's headboard. Kiba licked the blond's lower lip but he didn't know what he other wanted. Kiba had to bite to make him part his lips. He took the chance to insert his tongue in the others mouth. He sucked on the other's tongue. His hands wondered around his back, sides and stomach. They broke the kiss to pull Naruto's shirt over his head and to get some air. "Unfair" Naruto said while looking at Kiba's shirt. Kiba smirked and moved back to take his own shirt off. Naruto never realized how good Kiba looked. His dark clothes hid his figure. The great muscular body he had. The amount of muscles he had were enough to make him look good. His hands moved to touch Kiba's abs.

"like what you see?" Naruto didn't notice Kiba looking at him while he stared. He blushed and let out a low groan. Kiba leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his lip, jaw line and went lower to his neck. "Let's get rid of this" Kiba said while tugging at the hem of Naruto's orange pants. He wanted to get his blond as fast as he could, and he had a way to enjoy the moment, but it needs patience. Once his pants were removed and casted away Kiba resumed kissing him. He kissed every part of him slowly. He went lower after each kiss and stopped when he reached Naruto's navel. He looked up at him and smirked.

Kiba took hold of Naruto's thigh and caressed his skin. He knew what effect it had on the blond cause he moaned. He started kissing his inner thigh while still looking at him. His blue eyes were half lidded and filled with lust. Naruto tried hard to hold his moans that were becoming louder. When the others told him about Kiba's feelings he was all about _"he is my friend and this is not true"_ but he was now moaning at his touches and he needed more of them. He must have gone crazy, but who cares? Kiba was good in what he was doing and he was enjoying it.

Kiba purposely avoided any contact with the other's hard on. He knew how much it needed attention, and if Naruto wanted the attention to be directed to it he should ask for it. Kiba smirked at his thought. Just how long will Naruto be able to last before he starts begging. He saw Naruto's hands fisting the cantaloupe sheets. He dug his teeth into the soft skin earning another moan from Naruto. 'another sensitive spots' Kiba thought as he found another sensitive spot in Naruto's body. He wanted to continue exploring but there was a piece of clothes that needed to be removed.

He grabbed them hem of the other's boxer and pulled it down slowly. This was too much for Naruto. He had never felt this good in his life. If he knew it would be like this, he would have just asked for help from his friends to get with Kiba as fast as he could. "Kiba.." he moaned the brunette's name. He could hear his heart beating so fast in his chest. He was sure that he can't get harder than this. He had to get his release. He wanted to, but Kiba wasn't giving him what he wanted.

"Yes Naruto" Kiba replied. The boxers were now tossed with the other parts of clothes somewhere in the room.

"Please.." this is what Kiba was waiting for. "Tell me what you want Naruto" he really enjoyed this. Naruto bit his lip and groaned. He really wanted this but it was so embarrassing. No one has ever seen this side of him. He didn't expect Kiba of all people to be the one who'll make him feel like this. "Please..Stop teasing me..and give me what I want" Kiba chuckled "and what is that you want?"

"Kiba please" Naruto's head fell back as he begged.

"just say it Naruto" Kiba kissed the blond's hip bone. His body was already trembling with pleasure. "damn it just touch me already.." Kiba smirked knowing where the blond wanted to be touched.

"As you wish…Naruto" Kiba not wanting to make it longer closed his fist around the blond's erected member and made a loose stroke. He kissed the head before deep throating him. Naruto's head fell back as waves of pleasure went through his body. He tried hard to not buck and chock Kiba.

Kiba bobbed his head slowly first before increasing his speed. "oh god" Naruto screamed when Kiba hummed. Kiba's thumbs pressed on Naruto's inner thighs feeling his muscle tense. "Close…" Naruto moaned and after a short while he came in Kiba's mouth and Kiba swallowed. "I need your help" Kiba said. Naruto looked at him. he was confused. What help Kiba would need in this situation? Three fingers were pointed at him. He gulped then took all three fingers in his mouth. His tongue running along all of them slowly making Kiba groan. Once they were properly lubricated he pulled them out and placed them where they belong.

"I need you to lay on your back" Naruto did as he was told. He closed his eyes and waited for the later to come. He didn't know how that would feel. But he was sure that it will be weird. He winced when the first finger was inserted. Kiba moved it slowly until Naruto got used to it and relaxed, then he added the second one and moved them in scissoring motion. Kiba raised one of Naruto's legs to let his fingers go in deeper. He waited for a little while then added the third. "Kiba..there" Naruto moaned and arched his back. Kiba has just hit a sweet spot inside of him that replaced pain with pleasure. Kiba hit the same spot few more times then he removed his fingers.

He finally took off his own pants along with his boxers he placed himself between Naruto's legs. He was still holding the other's thighs. He placed them around his waist. He let the tip enter smoothly. "Relax" He said before he slowly inched inside. Naruto was groaning during the process. "So tight" Kiba breathed once he was fully inside. His head was lowered and placed on Naruto's shoulder feeling his hot breath against his shoulder. He felt as his hands wrapped around his neck. "Tell me when you're ready" He didn't wait for too long. Naruto bucked his hip which was the go sign.

He pulled out leaving the head then thrusting back in. Naruto gasped. His nails started abusing the skin on Kiba's back. It wasn't as painful as it was arousing to Kiba. He wasn't sure though if it was a sign of pleasure or pain to the blond. He couldn't stop pounding into the blond hitting his prostate once he started. He finally doesn't have to deal with his erection by himself. He can't let this chance get to waste. Naruto wasn't against the idea of doing it with him, but is it going to be a one-time thing? He didn't want to be selfish but he probably won't like it.

Kiba bit Naruto's shoulder almost drawing blood. "Kiba..I'm..close" Naruto moaned. Kiba in response fisted his erection one again and started jacking him off. Every time Kiba hit the same spot waves of pleasure went through his body. He couldn't help but scream the other's name asking him to go faster.

Naruto felt tightness in his stomach then he came all over their stomachs. Kiba had to thrusts few more times before he came deep inside the blond. Kiba collapsed on top of the blond. They were a panting mess covered in sweat. Kiba rolled to the side and looked at the exhausted blond. His bangs were sticking to his forehead.

"I never knew you were good at this" Naruto said once his breath calmed.

"I still have more trick if you'll let me show you" Kiba didn't want to say it boldly. Naruto should understand that he didn't want it to be only once. Naruto chuckled and turned to look at Kiba. He kissed him on his lip then looked back at the ceiling.

"Try to not jump me in public dogbreath" Kiba smiled and wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist. "I will try to". In the end he had to go and ruin the mood.

Kiba was watching the blond as he slowly fell asleep. He closed his eyes later and followed the blond to sleep.


End file.
